


Recovery

by tortoisegirl



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Bookstores, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-19
Updated: 2009-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortoisegirl/pseuds/tortoisegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No point in resisting after all this time, even in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

They meet in the literature section, where Daniel passes carrying his new Audubon guide and Walter is thumbing through the books he can’t afford but the library doesn’t have. It’s surprising at first, seeing each other like this, but the shock quickly turns into something else as they take in hair swept back casually, muscled arms flexing under mere layers of cotton, eyes unconcealed and rapidly brightening.

Then books are shoved haphazardly on shelves, and Daniel has Walter by the arm as they move past flustered patrons through an unlocked door into a back hallway. Another door leads to a darkened room smelling of cardboard and uncracked books.

“Public place,” Walter whispers, as his back hits the wall. “Dangerous.”

“Don’t care,” comes the reply, and then they’re devouring each other.

And neither does Walter, if he’s honest with himself. They need each other, as they always have. Even more so now, though, now that they’ve finally come together after years of wasted time. Years of sly glances and bare hands brushing sutured skin and of being unbearably close but never there. Of burying themselves deeper and deeper in the filth of the city to avoid burying themselves in each other, until a heartstopping brush with death sends them crashing together. Everything they’ve always wanted, but not soon enough, never soon enough.

A stack of Fitzgerald novels topples over as Walter hooks his leg around Daniel’s waist.

 _slipped briskly into an intimacy from which they never recovered._

The quote surfaces anachronistically in his mind, quickly forgotten as Daniel slides into him and claps a hand over his mouth to stifle his moan.

They haven’t recovered from their frightening plunge into intimacy, though neither really wants to. They haven’t recovered from the years preceding it, and maybe they never will, frantically striving to make up for time that can never really be regained.

Daniel hisses through clenched teeth as Walter’s fingers dig into his nape. They're not gentle, years of hiding emotion in violence not easily changed, but it’s what they have and it’s enough. They mash their mouths together as they come, dampening their cries in each other. Clinging together on the floor afterwards gradually their heartbeats slow; they slowly recover from this, and pray they’ll never recover from what drove them to it.


End file.
